The Crucible
by EnsoDancer
Summary: crucible (n.)-a place or occasion of severe test or trial, often revealing an individual's true character.


I was on a rooftop running when someone called.  
>There was silence and suspicion as the line just stalled.<br>And then a voice familiar, and yet completely unknown.  
>Said, "I have your family," and I nearly dropped the phone.<p>

"Who is this? How'd you get this number?", I demanded.  
>And the voice just laughed, "Don't worry, I'll be quite candid.<br>You have one choice and that's to do exactly as I say,  
>Or your brothers and father are the next victims I'll slay."<p>

"You're a liar. No one could know where my family is found."  
>"Oh, so you think its a secret, your home underground?"<br>"Well you'll find this live stream a bit disapproving,  
>But perhaps it'll serve to make you start moving."<p>

And there on the screen appeared my worst nightmare.  
>In our home, my family, each bound to a chair.<br>Anguish seized my heart and my body went weak.  
>I had failed to protect them, a single tear on my cheek.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" I seethed with anger and fear.  
>"Oh, tisk, tisk," came the reply with unnatural cheer.<br>Analyzing the enemy may be your usual tactic,  
>But you in the dark will be much more climatic."<p>

Keep the voice distracted, that was my plan.  
>As I leapt from the roof and toward home I ran.<br>Was this a game? A trick? I had to be sure.  
>How could someone breach our lair, so secure?<p>

"Oh naughty naughty, you really think you'll make it in time?  
>Not likely, I'm watching. See, I've got you. You're mine.<br>You'll need magic to get here, before I run them through.  
>Because any sign of deceit, and that's exactly what I'll do."<p>

"You'll receive a text with instructions very specific.  
>Follow them or the consequences will be quite horrific."<br>And then the voice went silent and the line went dead.  
>And I was left unbelieving, filled with rage and dread.<p>

It was just an hour later that I was waiting at the Tombs,*  
>To break an inmate free, or so I had assumed.<br>The text gave instructions how to exploit the jail's defenses,  
>How to steal a man's freedom, despite the his many offenses.<p>

I was to be used, just a tool in a murder's false liberation.  
>I loathed the thought, but my heart held one small consolation.<br>When my family was safe and the voice had been sated,  
>I would hunt this man down, see his captivity reinstated.<p>

And yet so many questions, still swirled in my brain.  
>Could the murderer and the voice, be one and the same?<br>Well it didn't matter then, I was already attacking a guard.  
>Though I was very careful, not the leave any of them marred.<p>

It was during the escape that a bullet grazed my shell.  
>But I gave it no mind, there was no time to dwell.<br>In the end it was too easy, not much of a fight,  
>Before, with the man tied, I slipped out into the night.<p>

To an abandoned building and the designated spot.  
>Where we waited so long, my nerves nearly shot.<br>And as minutes ticked by, one truth became transparent.  
>The man may have killed, but his fear now was apparent.<p>

So yes, I threatened his health, if he didn't reply.  
>I demanded some answers, I wanted to know why?<br>But he just wept and wilted like a pitiful coward.  
>A pawn like I, my desire to torture him soured.<p>

Suddenly, my phone rang like an blaring alarm.  
>And the voice was back dripping with sinister charm.<br>The request was simple but still repulsive.  
>"Kill him," It said, "give in, be impulsive."<p>

"But why ask for that, did this man cause you hurt?"  
>"Oh no," said the voice, "my reasons are much less overt.<br>He's a stranger to me, its you I work to leave broken.  
>To reveal your true nature, though my name can't be spoken."<p>

"I know your innermost thoughts, what you try to keep hidden,  
>The doubt and the fury you've decided was forbidden.<br>How the weight of being Leader, has taken its toll,  
>And could easily shatter your precious self-control."<p>

"Come on it'd be simple, one flick of the wrist.  
>You know what I'm saying, you get the gist.<br>Besides, you can't claim its the first you've spilled blood.  
>Release your demons Leo, let them go like a flood."<p>

"No! I kill for self-defense or when another's in danger.  
>Never execution of a complete and total stranger."<br>"But he's nothing to you, a low-life murderer, admit it."  
>"It wouldn't be the worse sin, you've ever committed."<p>

"I'm not an animal," I cried, "I have honor despite my mutation."  
>"Can you be sure? Here's some incentive to ease your hesitation."<br>And then an image appeared on my phone's small screen.  
>Undoubtedly the most grievous sight I'd ever seen.<p>

There was my brother with a knife to his throat.  
>A trickle of blood just large enough to note.<br>His eyes were defiant but filled with faith and youth.  
>And I understand myself then, I knew the truth.<p>

Something just snapped and my katana I swung.  
>Before I could think, it was already done.<br>And then, though awake, I seemed to open my eyes.  
>I'm sorry I can't explain it, despite several tries.<p>

Even my phone was in my belt which I couldn't discern.  
>But at the time getting home was my only concern.<br>And so I raced like a madman to our dwelling in the sewer.  
>Yet all I found there was my family in… good humor?<p>

"Where's the intruder," I screamed to my brothers.  
>But they looked at me strangely, one after another.<br>So I told them the tale, and they've stayed by my side.  
>But I see it in their eyes, disbelief is hard to hide.<p>

Don checked for a breach in the phone or security.  
>But could not find one single impurity.<br>And so I'm left wondering what did I do.  
>Why was I broken, and so easily too.<p>

The taking of a life, so unjustifiable,  
>The weight of it now, makes me almost suicidal.<br>And I'm haunted everyday, uncertain what's real.  
>Except…there's a scar on my shell, that just will not heal.<p>

* * *

><p>*slang for the Manhattan Detention Facility in NYC.<br>Any feedback good or bad is always welcome. Thanks for reading!  
>Written for Halloween contest on DA.<p> 


End file.
